


Llévame a casa

by Thomary221B



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Louis Tomlinson siempre está en la búsqueda de la figura de Harry en los andenes del tren, en alguna esquina o en algún mercado cercano. Incluso espera en la estación del tren subterráneo.





	Llévame a casa

Se liberó de sus amigos, quienes traían más botellas de cervezas, posiblemente un par de porros pero decidió salir de esa fiesta, ni recordaba de quién era.

Solo quería salir del lugar que lo apresaba a un punto que ya no podía respirar.

Y está borracho riendo como un estúpido, tambaleándose sin gracia con una botella en mano casi terminada. Caminando en un frío de cojones, con una simple sudadera y unos pantalones que le están dejando marcas en los muslos por lo apretados que son. Era un borracho causando accidentes en el parque del lugar, porque empezó a gritarle como un desquiciado a un árbol con el que chocó.

Llamarían a la policía pronto si no se detenía. ¿Pero cómo detener el rumbo de sus pensamientos? No quería recordar nada y esta era la mejor forma de hacerlo, barato y sin gastar en ningún centavo. Estar alcohólico le permitía al menos una paz momentánea o hasta que en su propia ofuscación lo recordaría.

Ya no serían amigos. Ni siquiera nada.

Su celular empezó a sonar y vibrar en su bolsillo trasero, tirando la botella de vidrio sacó su móvil y contestó.

—¿Si? ¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

[—¿Dónde mierda te has metido Tomlinson?]

—A por ahí —comenzó a reírse.

[—¡Con los chicos estamos buscándote hace media hora! ¿Puedes decirnos dónde estás?]

—No~ —cortó la llamada y guardó su celular como podía. Seguiría deambulando en el parque un poco más o hasta que un agente lo detuviese.

Con pasos graciosos caminó hasta la loza, vio la rampa de patinaje y se tiró en el sin delicadeza. Sus ojos se inmovilizaron al ver el cielo con escasas estrellas y una luna menguante. Recordó que en una noche parecida se fue de casa llevándose la mitad de sus cosas, la otra mitad no la recogía aún.

—Al menos me llevé esto —ríe al ver el anillo en su collar de bronce. Es un anillo de plata con una pequeña inscripción dentro de ella. ¿Qué era lo que decía?

¿Por qué el parque se vuelve más helado al pasar los minutos? ¿Por qué ese silencio tan aterrador? El invierno opacaba el ambiente idílico del cual no deseaba salir.

Se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia la máquina de café. Quedaba cerca de ahí y tenía ganas de uno. ¿Tendría cambio?

Con lentitud llegó y de sus bolsillos sacó centavos, ubicó la ranura de la máquina pidiendo un Express con bastante azúcar. Pero al tratar de apretar el botón del tipo de grano de café falló, con rabia pateo a la máquina. 

Debería tener confianza en sí mismo y en su piel pero no importa.

Cuando deja de patear se abrazo así mismo por el frío y quiso llorar, no hay nadie quien lo auxilie y la máquina sigue haciendo el erróneo pedido.

¿Por qué todo iba mal desde que se fue de casa? De seguro ya no lo reconocerían más, no con las pintas que traía desde hace casi un mes.

—Oiga, ¿está bien?

Alguien habla detrás de él, se voltea con lentitud sorbiendo su nariz e intentado limpiar su vista por las lágrimas derramadas. No debió hacerlo porque era mejor seguir con la vista borrosa.

—Harry...

El aludido abre los ojos estupefacto. No había reconocido al hombre frente suyo e hizo que su boca se abriese y cerrase una y otra vez. No sabía que decir con seguridad, pero percibió el olor a cerveza. Bajó la cabeza y negó con decepción.

—¿Por qué estás desabrigado Louis? —se acercó al castaño y se quitó el abrigo poniéndoselo encima.

Louis cuánto deseó sentir ese aroma tan característico de Harry mezclado con una colonia de fresas frescas. Deseaba encontrarlo hasta cuando andaba en las vías del tren y en alguna esquina e incluso dentro de un sueño.

—Llévame a casa... —pidió cayendo en el regazo del rizado quien pudo aguantar el peso del más pequeño. Harry apretó los puños y suspiró con nostalgia.

—Vamos a casa.

Con cuidado llegaron a ese pequeño departamento de la calle vieja en el centro de Londres. Estaba en el segundo piso de un condominio mediano, fue difícil sacar las llaves con un Louis que no se quería despegar y lo fue más cuando tocaba subir las escaleras, pero Harry lo logró. Le movilizó hasta la habitación que alguna vez compartieron y Louis notó que sus cosas estaban reunidas en una esquina con un poco de polvo, ¿el polvo representa el olvido? Harry le quitó la sudadera y le puso un camisón verde jade y con dificultad le extrajo los pantalones poniéndole un chándal negro. Luego el rizado lo dejó en la cama con la vista perdida en el lugar.

Regresó con una taza de hierbas y una pastilla.

—Te hará bien si lo tomas...

—¿Por qué aún te preocupas por mí Harry? —expresó Louis un tanto lúcido lo mejor que podía con el alcohol corriendo en su sangre.

—No lo sé...

«Sí lo sabes» pensó Louis porque no menciona nada sobre sus prominentes bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, prueba de que no ha dormido bien desde que se fue de casa. Porque ha tenido pesadillas que no lo dejan en paz, pesadillas en donde lo pierde entre la esquina de aquél mercado, cuando ve al otro lado del ferrocarril y una tren pasa opacando la vista, cuando esta en un bus y no puede bajar, y cuando pierde el rastro de huellas en un páramo nevado.

¿Que se llevara todas esas pesadillas de una vez?

Louis sabe que Harry no dirá nada ,porque su oportunidad ya se desvaneció desde que cruzó esa puerta. Yéndose a un lugar donde Harry nunca lo alcanzaría.

—Sabes, siempre te busco en la estación 3/12 del tren subterráneo... Hasta que se hace medianoche —confiesa Louis.

Harry tiembla y mejor deja la taza a un lado, se sube a la cama y se arrastra al lado de Louis.

—Ya no usas la colonia de coco...

—Se me derramó dos días después que me fui..., ¿sabes? Lloré mucho porque era lo único que me recordaba a ti —reveló Louis.

—Ya veo...

Se acurruca entre los brazos del rizado y trata de enlazar sus piernas, después acaricia con su nariz la del mayor como puede. Al otro no le importa el olor a cerveza creo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Dicen que no se debe renacer de las cenizas cuando algo ya no tiene solución pero, ¿cómo detenerse con esto, que es incluso más fuerte que ellos? Tal vez esto duraría una noche o dos, quien sabe si es más.

Una vez más.

—Tengo frío Harry...

—Déjame tomarte entre mis brazos y ya no lo sentirás —pronunció el de ojos color verde.

—Tómame.

Esa palabra no era un promesa ni una afirmación solo un por ahora, ellos dos lo sabían.

Louis sintió como era envuelto entre esa calidez y el apretado abrazo se sentía protector, pudo cerrar los ojos confiando que por hoy no tendría pesadillas y que mañana sería fácil afrontarlas un tiempo.

Llegó la mañana, vio como el rizado dormía tomando su mano con firmeza como si temiera que se fuera. Ya despierto y lúcido soltó la mano, cogió su ropa del cesto y se la puso de nuevo, dobló la pijama dejándola a un lado. Caminó hacia el lado de Harry, se acercó a su rostro y le susurró.

—Te amo Harry. Te amo y siempre seré tuyo. Te amo por eso me iré. Te amo porque ya no eres mío y te amo porque vas a ser feliz.

Deja la casa en una mañana nevada en donde toda la madrugada había nevado fuertemente. Recordando cuando tenía 18 años y era feliz muy feliz, dónde otra sonrisa de 16 años lo acompañaba y lo jalaba hacia el cúmulo de nieve para arrojarse en ellos.

¿Cuánto dolor tendría que soportar hasta que su corazón sea perdonado? ¿Cuántas noches tendría que seguir buscando? ¿Cuándo llegaría ese mañana en donde todo estaría bien?

Cruzaba la calle mientras un chico rizado lo veía detrás de una ventana abrazado a un camisón jade llorando en silencio mientras se oía el click de una puerta abriéndose.

—Buenos días amor, ¿ya has desayunado?

—No..., ¿has recogido a los niños?

—Aún no. Te dije que iría contigo —se acerca al rizado y ve que está llorando— ¿Otra pesadilla?

—No. Esta vez fue un bonito sueño.


End file.
